Sasuke's Born
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Ketika Itachi menunggu kelahiran Sasuke bersama Akatsuki... Pendek, gaje, ooc. RnR please


Uchiha Itachi, bocah berumur lima tahun itu tampak senang ketika orang tuanya pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Gimana, kaa-san, tou-san? Kapan adikku lahir?" tanya Itachi pada orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Mungkin minggu depan. Paling lambat dua minggu lagi" jawab ayahnya. Itachi mengangguk – angguk. "Adik kecil, semoga kamu cepat lahir ya" kata Itachi sambil mengelus perut ibunya.

.

**Sasuke's Born © Hayi Uchiha**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, garing **

.

Seminggu kemudian…

Mikoto yang lagi nonton TV bareng Itachi tiba – tiba merasa perutnya sakit. "I-itachi" panggil Mikoto.

"Ya, kaa-san?" sahut Itachi yang masih antusias menonton Tom & Jerry.

"Tolong temani kaa-san ke rumah sakit ya, kayaknya hari ini adikmu bakal lahir" pinta Mikoto.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

5 menit…

"UAPAAHH?!" seru Itachi pake kuah. Mikoto terpaksa memakai payungnya untuk menghindari kuah Itachi tadi.

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Itachi segera memapah Mikoto keluar rumah dan berusaha mencari kendaraan supaya ibunya bisa segera ke RS. Anak yang baik, ckckck.

Sayangnya, saat itu jalan lagi sepi – sepinya. Maklum, lagi shalat Jumat. Mendadak, muncul beberapa makhluk gaje seumuran Itachi dari ujung jalan.

"Itachi! Main yuk!" ajak salah satu diantaranya. Walaupun masih kecil dan berumur lima tahun, anak itu sudah memakai banyak besi – besi di badan nistanya itu.

"Oi, Pein!" panggil Itachi. Mikoto melirik ke arah Pein. Seketika itu juga matanya membelalak melihat besi – besi di tubuh Pein. 'Dia beneran masih lima tahun? Gila' batin Mikoto.

"Lho, Itachi, itu ibumu kenapa?" tanya satu – satunya perempuan diantara makhluk – makhluk itu. Rambutnya unik, warnanya biru. Di tangannya terdapat banyak origami.

"Ini lho Konan, kaa-san mau melahirkan. Tapi aku nggak tau, kita naik apa ke rumah sakit. Tou-san lagi dinas keluar negeri" jawab Itachi agak pamer. Kali ini Mikoto melirik Konan. 'Lumayanlah, dia nggak seburuk anak yang pertama tadi'.

"Oh, gitu toh" sekarang seorang anak pendek *disatetsu* berambut merah yang muncul. 'Wah, ganteng nih. Semoga anakku nanti berwajah seperti dia' batin Mikoto.

"Tolong kaa-sanku dong" Itachi memasang wajah memelas. "Hmm… Mau nebeng mobilku? Kebetulan aku mau ke rumah sakit" tawar anak berambut merah bernama Sasori itu.

Mikoto langsung memegang tangan Sasori. "Beneran? Teng kyu! I lope you so much!" seru Mikoto. Sasori sweatdropped. Itachi menutup mukanya, malu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Itachi, Mikoto, dan ketiga temannya sampai juga di rumah sakit, setelah nebeng mobil Sasori.

Mikoto segera dibawa masuk ke ruang bersalin oleh dokter dan suster. Itachi, Pein, Konan, dan Sasori menunggu diluar *yaiyalah masa didalam*.

"Itachi, kok kamu khawatir banget sih?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Soalnya aku udah lama nunggu kelahiran adikku" jawab Itachi. Bener – bener kakak yang baik.

"Woi! Gue udah nelpon anggota Akatsuki yang lain, supaya dateng ke sini buat nemenin Itachi" kata Pein sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi. Kakinya diangkat satu diatas kursi. Dasar preman cilik *?*.

Sasori mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus snack dan membagikannya kepada Pein, Itachi, Konan. Bahkan Sasori juga membagikan snack ke pasien – pasien yang lewat.

Tak lama kemudian, enam makhluk gaje masuk ke rumah sakit dan menuju ke arah Itachi dll.

"Itachi! Lu mau punya adek? Kok gak bilang – bilang sih!" kata seekor (atau seorang?) hiu jadi – jadian, Kisame namanya.

"Dia udah bilang kali, dulu" sahut seorang cewok bernama Deidara.

"Emang lu punya uang ya buat bayar biaya kelahiran adek lo?" tanya seorang rentenir cilik bermata ijo bernama Kakuzu.

"Punyalah. Masa gue gak punya uang" jawab Itachi kesel. Secara, Uchiha itu kan klan terkaya sejepang! Mereka punya banyak sekali perumahan di berbagai negara, ngontrak *?* doang sih.

"Chi, nanti kalo emak lu mati pas ngelahirin gimana?" tanya seorang bocah ubanan bernama Hidan. Mentang – mentang gak bisa mati, dia pengen pamer didepan Itachi.

Itachi langsung ngebantai Hidan pake jarum suntik dan stetoskop *?*.

Seorang bocah bertopeng obat nyamuk melompat – lompat didepan ruang bersalin. "Tobi anak baik gak sabar pengen liat adeknya Itachi-senpai!" seru Tobi.

Seorang suster datang mendekat. "Maaf ya dek, ini rumah sakit umum, bukan rumah sakit jiwa" kata si suster.

Si taneman Zetsu, diem aja, berdiri di sebelah pintu ruang bersalin. Mirip banget kayak taneman (bukannya dia emang taneman ya) sampe gak ada yang nyadar kalo dia ada disitu.

"Itachi, lama banget sih" kata Pein. "Tau. Aku juga bingung, kok lama banget" sahut Itachi.

Baru aja Itachi bilang gitu, mendadak pintu ruang bersalin tempat Mikoto melahirkan itu terbuka.

"Suster! Gimana kaa-san dan adikku?" tanya Itachi langsung saja. Si suster diam selama beberapa menit, kagum akan ketampanan Itachi *padahal keriputan gitu*

"Tenang saja, dik. Ibu dan adikmu baik – baik saja. Kalian boleh masuk untuk melihatnya" pas si suster bilang kayak gini, yang dia liat cuma Itachi, Pein, dan Konan aja. Makanya dibolehin masuk. Tapi si suster terkejut ketika yang masuk bukannya tiga orang, tapi sepuluh orang.

Mikoto lagi – lagi terbelalak melihat sepuluh bocah tengil masuk ke kamarnya. 'Bukannya empat doang ya?' batinnya bingung.

"Kaa-san, mana adikku?" tanya Itachi langsung. Mikoto menunjuk boks bayi di deket jendela.

Serentak, sepuluh bocah itu mendekati boks bayi dengan berdesak – desakan.

"Ganteng banget!" seru Konan pas ngeliat adiknya Itachi itu. Tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke di boks bayi itu.

'Gantengan juga gue' batin Pein.

"Itachi, selamat ya, kamu jadi kakak" kata Sasori sambil menyalami Itachi (berasa pelantikan presiden).

Serentak, teman – teman Itachi itu segera bersalam – salaman dengan Itachi. Bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu meminta maaf lahir batin.

'Mungkin tampang mereka agak mencurigakan. Tapi, kelihatannya mereka anak baik – baik' batin Mikoto sambil tersenyum lega.

-OMAKE-

"Kaa-san" panggil Itachi pada Mikoto yang sedang menggendong Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Tachi-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Waktu kaa-san melahirkan Sasuke, Hidan bilang kayak gini 'Chi, nanti kalo emak lu mati pas ngelahirin gimana?'. Parah banget ya" cerita Itachi. Sementara itu Mikoto udah siap – siap bawa golok.

"Kaa-san, ngapain bawa golok?" tanya Itachi heran. "Mau ngebunuh tuh bocah!" seru Mikoto. Itachi hanya bisa sweatdropped ngeliat tingkah ibunya itu.

_Tamat_

**Huwaa! Endingnya gaje banget ya T_T dasar Hidan jelek! *ditusuk***

**Last : REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
